


Falsettos Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Can a grown man even fit under a bed?, Disney World, I only write oneshots rip, Lame game of hide and seek, M/M, Marvin and Whizzer have matching shirts, Other, jason is younger, oneshots!, tags to be added!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Falsettos one shots! I'm taking requests so,, hit up my tumblr @ suprememcakepop if you'd like to.Rip I'm a bad writer but there's hardly anything in this tag so





	1. Chapter 1

"Marv! Marv, look, its a dumbo hat!" Whizzer beamed, gesturing to the Dumbo-themed Mickey Mouse Ears on his head. He looked adorable, in jeans and a T- shirt that said " If lost, please return to Marvin." Marvin had one that matched, those ears would look perfect with his very-tourist ensemble "I'm going to get them. You should get the Pluto ones for Jaso-" Whizzer cut himself off with a gasp, tugging Marvin towards the cash register. "Marv I CAN GET MY NAME ON THEM!"

Marvin was not expecting any of this. He expected Jason to be bouncing off the walls, Not Whizzer. He expected Jason to be spending all his money for once, now he had two people enthusiastically shopping, one choosing expensive cartoon-related accessories and the other going for trading pins, which were pricey as well. Everything here was so expensive, including embroadiering a hat that was already 30 dollars. "Whizzer, no, just the hat."He lightly put a hand on Whizzer's shoulder, pulling him away from the cash register. 

Whizzer's mood quickly changed, he crossed his arms and glared at Marvin. "If Jason asked to get his name in his hat you'd say yes."

"Jason is also 13."

"And a half!" Jason corrected from the other side of the store, where he was picking out pins to trade.

"This is supposed to be a fun family trip and you're ruining it!" Whizzer whined, dropping to a near-whisper and scooting closer to Marvin so everyone would stop looking at him.

"You can get the hat if it covers your god- awful hairline," He paused go let that quip land, even though he knew making Whizzer upset wouldn't improve anything. "but no name on it. Be quick, we have fast passes for space mountain in an hour and Jason wants to trade pins." Marvin reluctantly gave his credit card to Whizzer, who in it's presence, forgot all of his quandaries.

"Okay." He skipped over to the register and bought his hat, getting lost in conversation with the cashier that yes, he loved dumbo. It was his favorite Disney movie. (Totally not because he was insecure about his ears.)

"Jason, are you ready?" Marvin sighed, shaking his head at Whizzer. He mentally noted to add ' Behave at Disney' to his list of things pretty boys should do.

Whizzer added ' Buy me nice things at Disney without making a fuss. Its disney!' to his list for Marvin.

"Yeah dad! Look at this one I got for Whizzer, its a pride flag mickey but it /sparkles/! And then I got these ones with a teddy bear on them to trade, because the cast members can't say no even if these pins are kinda ugly. Isn't that great?"

"Sure is. I think Whizzer will like his pin, go show it to him." He gestured to Whizzer, who was still talking to the cashier. Everyone else in line must hate them.

Whizzer did indeed like it, because he picked Jason up into a hug. He usually didn't like to hug in public.

Buying Whizzer cute things was worth that, at least he was happy. And the ears weren't that expensive....


	2. Hide and seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moana had just come out on DVD, so Marvin rented it for Jason to watch when he came over on the weekend. A last minute trip to the grocery store to get snacks presents a perfect opportunity to play a game of hide and seek. 
> 
>  
> 
> Jason's younger in this (he's probably like 6? Maybe younger?) so it doesn't really comply to the musicals time line. I got bored and wrote a crappy chapter for yall.

Moana _had just come out on DVD, so Marvin rented it for Jason to watch when he came over on the weekend. A last minute trip to the grocery store to get snacks presents a perfect opportunity to play a game of hide and seek._

 

"Whizzer? Jason? I'm back, I got Ice-cream and popcorn so we can watch the movie!" Marvin called as he closed the door to their apartment, making sure to lock it behind him. Whizzer had to hush Jason's excited squad from their hiding place under the bed, putting a finger on Jason's lip and moving it when he quieted.

"Shh.. If you're not quiet he's going to find us." Whizzer pointed at the door of the bedroom from under the bed they were hiding under, putting a finger to his own lip. "We gotta stay quiet, right, Jason?"

"I guess...Why are we hiding under here anyway?" Jason scooted closer to Whizzer, "If we wanna scare my dad really good we should just go over to Charlotte's? Then he definitely won't find us!" He whispered into the older man's ear.

"Jason?! WHIZZER?! Guys this isn't funny! Come on, come on get out of wherever you're hiding from." Part of Marvin kept insisting that they weren't hiding, Whizzer and Jason were gone. Kidnapped. Lost. Sold to a brothel. _No_ , Jason plays hide and seek with Whizzer a lot. This was just another game. But what if it wasn't? Marvin set the shopping bags on the coffee table, and pushed the door to he and Whizzer's bedroom open.

"Whizzer? Jason? Anyone in here?" A giggle and a 'SHH' from under the bed confirmed that yes, his boys were under the bed, and calmed the silly anxieties he'd had a moment ago. "Oh well. Guess there's nobody under here. Maybe I'll go eat all the ice-cream and popcorn and watch Moana for myself. You know, you can only watch it once when you rent it... I'll have to watch it all by myself..." He paced around the bed until he found the chunk in the armor, Whizzer's foot was sticking out from underneath the frame. "Well, goodbye empty bedROOM!" His voice crescendoed when he Yanked Whizzer's foot, making both boy's under the bed scream.

Whizzer continued to scream dramatically, even after he realized it was just Marvin pulling him out from under the bed. What was the fun in letting Jason think he was perfectly fine? "WHIZZER NO!" Jason screeched, crawling out from under the bed to see Whizzer safely held against Marvin's chest.

"Dad! You scared him!" Whizzer couldn't help but laugh, "He scared you too, Jason!"

"NU-UH!" Jason stuck his tongue out, "Are you really gonna watch Moana without me?"

Now it was Marvin's turn to laugh. Jason looked genuinely upset at the idea that Marvin would eat sweets and watch a musical without him. "Of course not. I was just playing with you Jason, let's go watch the movie. Okay?" Jason hummed like he was considering ditching his dad,

"mmm Fine. But I get to sit in your cool chair. Because you scared me and Whizzer."

"Hey,no! That's my chair! It's good for my back! Don't want Papa getting hurt do you?" He insisted, before Whizzer slapped his shoulder.

"Oh hush. You're just saying that because you like that chair. I think it's a perfectly fair punishment, you can sit on the couch with me." Marvin looked over the two of them, both wearing absurdly big grins.

"You're an asshole." He whispered in Whizzer's ear, so Jason wouldn't hear. "You two will be the death of me. Let's go watch the movie, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any spelling mistakes/ grammatical errors/ any scentences that just plain suck. 
> 
> I promise I'll go through this as the day goes on and fix it up a bit but I wanted to post it. Also the use of Papa is entirely so I wouldn't have to write the word Daddy.


End file.
